Conjugación en Pasado Imperfecto
by Mahanny
Summary: "Fue como vivir una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror. Era un sueño rosa que se tornó a un color gris, y entendí que todas tus palabras no habían tenido ningún valor".
1. CAPÍTULO 1 El principio de todo

**PREFACIO**

"_Fue como vivir una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror._

_Era un sueño rosa que se tornó a un color gris, y entendí_

_Que todas tus palabras no habían tenido ningún valor._

_Intenté reconstruir de alguna forma mi paz,_

_Quemar tus besos y no mirar atrás._

_Perdí mi oxígeno y mi voz,_

_Hice un mundo para dos._

_Hiciste que creyera en ti, y después dijiste adiós._

_Sé que fui ingenua y me sentí como si colgara mariposas en el cielo,_

_Y la verdad es que temblaba al ras del suelo._

_Eras mi aire, y la vida era como un desierto_

_Por haberte amado a corazón abierto_".

**CAPÍTULO 1.** El principio de todo

Lily abrió los ojos de repente, topándose con el techo del dormitorio. Suspiró y se enderezó en la cama poco a poco.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y observó cómo una de sus mejores amigas, Bonnie, de pelo negro y liso, y unos ojos azules intensos, se ponía los zapatos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Lily, levantándose de la cama y bostezando.

- La hora de que te levantes, te duches y te vistas, porque o sino no nos dará tiempo a desayunar. – contestó Bonnie.

- ¿Dónde está Hannah? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, cogiendo la ropa necesaria.

- Dijo que tenía prisa en ir a desayunar, en mi opinión le ha echado el ojo a algún chico.

- ¿Hannah? – preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja.

- No, mi abuela. Venga, no quiero quedarme sin desayunar. – volvió a replicar Bonnie.

Lily entró al baño a regañadientes. Ésta es una de los protagonistas de nuestra historia. Lily Luna Potter, era una chica normal y corriente que estudiaba 5º curso en Hogwarts. Acababan de regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad, y un frío Enero había llegado. Como todos sabéis, las típicas características de Lily era su pelo pelirrojo y sus ojos color miel. Había cumplido los 15 años y era una persona con una personalidad muy peculiar. Sin pelos en la lengua, Lily se había metido más de una vez en algún problema junto a su amiga Bonnie, ya mencionada antes. Ambas tenían habilidades especiales para meterse siempre en líos. Y también estaba Hannah, la tercera que completaba el trío, rubia y con unos bonitos ojos verdes. Las tres, sin duda, eran inseparables.

Después de que Lily saliera del baño, ella y Bonnie se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde las esperaba Hannah, que tenía una expresión en la cara llena de felicidad.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó Bonnie cuando se sentaron a su lado.

- Estoy completamente enamorada – respondió la rubia con un suspiro.

Las otras dos se miraron de reojo y se rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Y se puede saber de quién? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- De él – contestó Hannah, señalando a una mesa más alejada. Lily y Bonnie siguieron la dirección hasta toparse con Scorpius Malfoy.

Y he aquí otro de nuestros principales protagonistas. Scorpius Malfoy era un chico alto, rubio y con unos ojos grises bastante peculiares. En aquel momento, desayunaba a solas y con una expresión sombría.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Bonnie, incrédula. – Creía que tenías mejor gusto Hannah.

- Venga ya Bonnie – replicó la rubia – no me puedes negar que Malfoy está como un queso.

- Y no lo niego, ya sé que físico no le sobra – aclaró la morena – me refiero a su personalidad.

- ¿Qué le pasa a su personalidad? – preguntó Hannah.

- Es un Malfoy – articuló Bonnie, como si eso fuera suficiente para dar por terminada la conversación.

- Que su padre fuera de una forma en su adolescencia no quiere decir que él sea de la misma forma. Además, ya hemos hablado unas cuantas veces y nos llevamos genial. No os lo dije, pero el otro día, el sábado pasado, me invitó a dar una vuelta con él por Hogsmeade, aun no le he contestado porque quería vuestra opinión… – dijo Hannah. - ¿Tú qué crees Lily?

Lily, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callada, se aclaró la garganta.

- Pues, no sé…

Bonnie miró de reojo a Lily. Hannah negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente.

- Voy un momento a recoger mis libros para las siguientes clases, me los he dejado en la Sala Común. No quiero que Scorpius piense que soy una sabelotodo. – dijo, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

- Pero si todo el mundo sabe que es una sabelotodo – dijo Bonnie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lily comía de sus cereales, callada.

- Por lo que veo te ha dejado bastante sorprendida la noticia – susurró Bonnie – normal, ¿no? Llevas enamorada de Malfoy desde hace…

- Calla Bonnie, sabes que eso no es verdad, es lo que tú te has montado en tu cabeza.

- No me mientas Lily, ambas sabemos muy bien que Malfoy te gusta, y desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Sólo me atraía, ¿vale? Y en tiempo pasado, ya no es nada. – le contestó, mirando de reojo a Malfoy. – Además, sigo sin entender por qué dejó de hablarle a mi hermano hace dos años.

- Quizá Albus se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era Malfoy – dijo Bonnie, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Eran mejores amigos Bonnie, y Malfoy no es tan malo ni idiota como tú crees. No lo estoy defendiendo – aclaró rápidamente Lily al ver la mirada de su amiga – es solo que él a veces venía a mi casa cuando era amigo de mi hermano y… No sé, era diferente a como es ahora.

- La gente cambia – dijo Bonnie, encogiéndose de hombros. – Y por lo que veo sigues igual de coladita por él. Y ahora a Hannah le gusta, menudo problemón.

Lily negó con la cabeza, desesperada.

- Será otro capricho más de Hannah, nada más – dijo Lily.

- Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría que fuera. ¿Y si a él le gusta ella? – preguntó Bonnie al aire.

Lily se levantó de golpe, algo preocupada.

- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones. – dijo.

- Vale – contestó Bonnie, levantándose y siguiéndola – lo siento, he metido la pata, como siempre. Pero ya me conoces, suelo cagarla cada dos por tres. No tendría que haber sacado el tema de Malfoy.

- Sí, mejor saquemos el tema de Albus, ¿novedades sobre él? – le preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa pícara. Bonnie se aclaró la garganta y aceleró el paso.

- No sé de qué me hablas – le contestó, caminando con rapidez mientras la pelirroja la pinchaba por detrás.

Scorpius alzó la cabeza cuando vio a Lily y a Bonnie saliendo del Gran Comedor. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había hablado con Albus, éste estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, hablando y riendo con sus otros amigos. En cambio, él se había aislado por completo. Con Lily no hablaba, pero se solían saludar por los pasillos, él sabía que la pelirroja se había encaprichado con él cuando tan solo tenía 12 años, pero enseguida supo que era porque siempre le veía con su hermano.

En tercer curso, su padre le había contado todo lo ocurrido hacía años cuando el famoso Harry Potter luchaba por salvar el mundo. A manos de él había caído Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Y sí, eso no estaba nada mal, él no planeaba su venganza por eso, no era eso por lo que había decidido dejar de hablar a su amigo y al resto de los Potter. Su padre también le había contado cómo siempre era Harry Potter el que sobresalía en todo, el que siempre le hacía quedar mal a su padre. Y él, la tomó contra los Potter.

No dejaría que lo tratasen como a su padre, ningún Potter. Sería al revés, era su propósito desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó una voz. Scorpius se giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Rose Weasley a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó el rubio con otra pregunta, volviéndose de nuevo a su comida. Rose se sentó a su lado. – Esta no es tu mesa.

- Ya lo sé, no soy idiota – replicó la pelirroja. – Dijiste que después de las vacaciones de Navidad hablaríamos.

- ¿Yo dije eso? – preguntó Scorpius, haciéndose el no enterado. Rose lo miró con impaciencia.

- No me vengas con ésas ahora, me lo prometiste – dijo Rose.

- Lo siento, de veras. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, ni tampoco contigo. – le contestó, levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo su corbata, que la había dejado junto a su desayuno – Y además, yo ya no cumplo mis promesas.

Scorpius salió del Gran Comedor poniéndose su corbata. Rose cerró los puños y se dirigió hacia Albus.

- Nada, ¿no? – le preguntó Albus, cuando Rose se sentaba a su lado.

- Nada – repitió ella. – No me hace ni caso. Yo no lo voy a intentar más veces Albus, a la próxima lo intentas tú y se acabó.

Poco después, las chicas estaban sentadas en Transformaciones, esperando a que la profesora McGonagall llegara.

- ¿Sabéis? – Comenzó Hannah – He decidido que le voy a decir que sí en cuanto a la invitación.

- ¡Wow! Eso es genial Hannah – exclamó Bonnie, fingiendo una felicidad extrema - ¿se supone que tenemos que dar saltos de alegría?

- Bonnie… - dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué?

- Podrías alegrarte por mí – susurró Hannah – Scorpius me gusta de verdad.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 Dibujando corazones

**CAPÍTULO 2**. Dibujando corazones

Tras un largo día de continuas clases, las chicas salieron de la Sala Común por el hueco del Retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¿Vienes a la biblioteca Lily? – le preguntó Hannah.

- No puedo, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch. – le respondió Lily, excusándose con una sonrisa.

- Ah sí, es cierto.

- Nos vemos en la cena entonces – se despidió Bonnie.

Lily se fue por otro de los pasillos del castillo, cogiendo un atajo ya que iba con 10 minutos de retraso. Y como siempre suele pasar cuando tienes prisa, vas a toda velocidad sin mirar por dónde vas. En una esquina, Lily sintió como se chocaba con alguien y caía para atrás, quedando sentada en el suelo.

- Tendrías que mirar por dónde caminas, Potter – replicó una voz que le era familiar a pesar de que llevara sin escucharla muchísimo tiempo.

Lily miró hacia arriba y se encontró, después de bastante, con su mirada. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que casi le produjo un mareo y se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda.

- Se te ha caído – dijo Scorpius, entregándole su escoba. Lily la cogió sin darle las gracias.

- Vaya, ¿el rey de los cobardes me vuelve a dirigir la palabra? – le preguntó la pelirroja, claramente enfadada.

- No te hagas ilusiones Potter – le contestó Scorpius con una falsa sonrisa.

- Idiota – le dijo la otra, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Scorpius le echó un rápido vistazo de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de cuánto había crecido, de que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

- Me quedaría a charlar y todo eso pero no puedo perder mi tiempo, hasta otra.

Scorpius avanzó dos pasos pero se detuvo cuando Lily pronunció su nombre.

- Espera Malfoy.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó él girándose para mirarla. Ella se acercó a él.

- Hannah es mi amiga – le dijo Lily.

- ¿Hannah? Ah sí. No te preocupes Potter, ya estaba enterado.

- Veo que no lo comprendes Malfoy. Podrás salir con ella, enrollarte o lo que sea que quieras, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, ¿entiendes?

- Vaya, ¿es una amenaza?

- Solo una advertencia que deberías tener en cuenta.

- ¿Y por qué crees que voy a hacerle daño? Me gusta, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

- No sé si te gusta o si simplemente es un juego, ése es el problema.

- Te preocupa demasiado, ¿no crees?

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa, Malfoy? Que a mí me importa la gente que me quiere, y mis amigos. Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

Lily le dirigió una última mirada y continuó por su camino, sintiendo cómo se le oprimía el pecho. Scorpius cambió la expresión de la cara, ahora por una abatida. Él sabía que Lily era directa, pero no había comprobado cuánto. A él le atraían las chicas como ella, con esa peculiar personalidad y ese fuerte carácter.

Y para qué mentir, Lily crecía y con cada año que pasaba se hacía una chica más y más guapa. Podría empezar la venganza con su amiga, y después con ella. Podría enamorarla y luego decirle que todo era una gran mentira, ya que él sabía que ella sentía una cierta debilidad por él.

Y aunque una segunda voz dentro de su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, empezó a plantearse el plan en su cabeza.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, Lily regresó a la Sala Común empapada, lamentablemente había llovido a cántaros durante el entrenamiento.

- ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo te has mojado un poquito – exclamó Bonnie al verla mientras repasaba su trabajo de Pociones junto con Hannah.

- Qué graciosa Bonnie.

- Sí que has tardado, ¿no? – preguntó la rubia, mirando el reloj que había en la pared.

- Richard estaba un poquitín exigente (NA: Richard va a séptimo y último curso en Gryffindor, es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y además, está enamorado de Lily desde hace años). Voy a darme una ducha.

Aquella noche, Lily no consiguió pegar ojo. No podía parar de pensar en que Scorpius y Hannah tenían una cita el próximo fin de semana. Se preguntó si de verdad Hannah lo quería como un capricho o como algo más.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, las tres amigas se sentaron en la biblioteca, no con el fin de estudiar, sino de encontrar un sitio para pasar el tiempo y charlar.

- ¿Qué me puedo poner el sábado? – se preguntó Hannah, pensativa.

- ¿Ropa? – le preguntó Bonnie con cierta ironía.

Hannah resopló, intentando prolongar su paciencia, aunque con Bonnie era bastante difícil la mayoría de las veces.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo la morena, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cogiendo el pergamino que Hannah tenía entre las manos - ¿tú estás bien de la cabeza?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily, asomándose y mirando lo que había escrito en el folio.

Se sorprendió al ver que no era ninguna palabra, sino que era un corazón con el nombre de Scorpius dentro. Y contenía el sonido del latido del corazón.

- Sinceramente Hannah, te desconozco – dijo Bonnie.

- Hannah, no crees que… ¿Lo de Malfoy es solo un capricho? – preguntó Lily, temiendo que su amiga se enfadara.

- No, él y yo nos hablamos desde hace dos meses – Lily y Bonnie la miraron incrédulas – sí, no me miréis así. Es tan… especial. ¿Sabéis qué? Voy a buscarlo.

Hannah se levantó de inmediato y salió disparada de la biblioteca.

- ¿De verdad lo ves normal? – Preguntó Bonnie, alzando el pergamino – Porque yo sinceramente no.

- Pues no pero… es su vida, ella sabrá lo que hace – dijo Lily.

- ¿Te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados?

- Ayer hablé con él – contestó con otra respuesta la pelirroja, la cual dejó desconcertada a la morena.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y estuvo de lo más borde conmigo. También insinuó que Hannah le gusta…

- Maldita sea.

Bonnie se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pensando.

- No hay quien te entienda. ¿No se supone que te cae mal Malfoy? Entonces, ¿para qué quieres que estemos juntos? – preguntó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Es diferente. Yo creía que… él estaba interesado en ti. Y tú, al estar también interesado en él…

- A veces me das miedo, ¿lo sabías? Te ideas tus propias historias en la cabeza de una manera que…

Bonnie resopló y se mordió el labio.

- Oye, ¿qué tal Albus? – preguntó la morena.

- Pues… Ya sabes, como siempre en realidad. Centrado en su último curso y en el equipo.

- Y no tiene ni cinco minutos para pensar en mí, ¿no?

- Sabes que él te quiere – le aclaró Lily con una sonrisa.

- En realidad ya no lo sé. No entiendo por qué cortó conmigo el año pasado.

- Bonnie, Albus es así. A veces se le cruzan los cables… Y no ha estado con ninguna otra chica. ¿Has pensado en hablar con él?

- No, y tampoco quiero. Me voy al Gran Comedor, a esperar a que llegue la hora de la cena.

- De acuerdo. Termino esta tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y te alcanzo.

Bonnie se levantó y salió de la biblioteca. Lily escribió con rapidez la última frase que le quedaba para concluir la tarea que le quedaba. Cuando terminó, dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino y cogió el que tenía el corazón dibujado.

- Vaya, ¿tanto te gusto que ya hasta dibujas corazones con mi nombre?

Lily dio un respingo en el asiento y se volvió. Ahí estaba Scorpius, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que podría hipnotizar a cualquier chica.

- Eh… - la pelirroja se levantó de la silla – esto no es mío.

- Oh venga Potter, no me vengas con patéticas excusas ahora. He visto el corazón dibujado en tu pergamino.

- Sí, pero no es mío, ¿vale?

- Entonces, ¿de quién es? – preguntó Scorpius, haciéndose el inocente.

- De Hannah. – contestó secamente la pelirroja, cerrando su libro.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te estaba empezando a caer un poquitín mejor – dijo el rubio con ironía.

Lily lo miró claramente disgustada, le chocaba la actitud que tenía el chico. Cogió el pergamino y con las manos lo estrujó. Scorpius hizo una mueca como si fuera su verdadero corazón el que estaba en el pergamino. Lily se lo metió dentro de la boca.

- Trágatelo, quizá así recuperes el corazón que perdiste hace tiempo.

Lily ni siquiera lo miró cuando salió de la biblioteca. Scorpius escupió la bola de papel y se quedó pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 Frío, lejano y distante

**CAPÍTULO 3**. Frío, distante y lejano

La semana pasó con una lentitud desesperante y para gusto de todos llegó el fin de semana. Las chicas salían del castillo abrigadas hasta el cuello, hacía un frío que conseguiría que tiritaran hasta los árboles.

- Hola chicas – las saludó Albus, aproximándose a ellas.

- ¿No te quedas esta vez en el castillo? – le preguntó Lily.

- No, quería despejarme un poco.

Albus miró de reojo a Bonnie, que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado. Lily y Hannah se dieron cuenta de ello.

- Em… Hannah, ¿puedes venir un segundo? Tengo que comentarte una cosa – le dijo la pelirroja, llevándosela del brazo.

- ¡Jo Lily! Yo quería enterarme.

- Eh Bonnie, estoy aquí – le dijo Albus, intentando llamar su atención.

- Lo sé, no estoy ciega Albus – le contestó ella. Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por lo que veo sigues igual en cuanto a tu carácter – le dijo el moreno riendo.

Bonnie lo miró y negó con la cabeza resoplando, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a andar. Albus la siguió, intentando llamar su atención.

- Perfecto – dijo Lily para sí misma mientras veía a su amiga caminar y a su hermano intentando llamar la atención de ésta.

- Scorpius viene con nosotras, no te importa, ¿verdad?

- Mm, no, claro que no – contestó la pelirroja, muriéndose por dentro. En ese preciso instante apareció el chico al lado de ellas.

- Me has asustado – le dijo Hannah, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No era mi intención – le respondió Scorpius, disculpándose.

- Comenzad a andar, enseguida os alcanzo – dijo la rubia, desapareciendo de la vista y mezclándose entre la gente.

Lily y Scorpius se miraron de reojo y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

- Lo siento – soltó de repente el rubio, mirando hacia delante.

Lily abrió los ojos exageradamente y lo miró de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, pensando en si se había vuelto loco.

- Últimamente me he portado como un idiota, sobre todo contigo – le contestó él. Lily dudó pero parecía sincero, solo que no sabía si creerle del todo o no.

- No entiendo por qué eres así – le dijo la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Así cómo? – le preguntó Scorpius, mirándola a los ojos. No pudo evitar darse cuenta del rubor de sus mejillas a causa del frío.

- Frío, distante, lejano. Como si nada ni nadie te importase, como si… no sintieras nada. – dijo ella, temiendo que se enfadara. Él solo tomó aire y lo soltó.

- No puedo evitarlo, soy así.

Lily permaneció callada unos segundos, pero después continuó hablando, intentando sacar más de él, todo lo que fuera posible.

- Puede que seas así, pero también eres de otra forma. Bueno, quiero decir, antes… Antes parecías… más alegre, animado y feliz.

- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Lily se acercó un poco más a él y él la miró.

- ¿Por qué no intentas… ser más cercano? ¿Has pensado que sería mejor que aislarte de todo el mundo? – le preguntó ella.

- Claro que lo he pensado – respondió él, simplemente.

Lily resopló, abatida.

- ¿Qué intentas? ¿Cambiarme? – le preguntó él, dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa que a Lily le cortó la respiración.

- No, ya sé que eso es imposible. Por bastantes razones, una de ellas es porque nunca seguirías consejos de una "niña", y otra porque me odias.

- No te odio. Simplemente… es mejor guardar las distancias.

Lily frunció los labios y se acercó aún más a él, quedando brazo con brazo, codo con codo. Él negó con la cabeza, riendo.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – le preguntó ella.

- Tal vez deberías alejarte de mí. Bueno, tal vez no, debes alejarte de mí.

- Puede que a bastante gente le intimides, pero a mí no, y tampoco me das miedo. Ya sabes, soy una chica fuerte.

- Eso parece.

Scorpius la miró de reojo, y vio que ella le dedicaba una breve y pequeña sonrisa. Él se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado.

- Solo eres una niña…

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – le preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Te propongo un pacto, Malfoy. – dijo la pelirroja.

- Sorpréndeme – le respondió él, fingiendo que estaba intrigado. Lily lo miró con mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ahora te aguantas y te quedas con la duda, por hablarme así.

Lily aceleró el paso y Scorpius la miró alzando una ceja. Resopló y la alcanzó.

- Está bien, cuéntamelo por favor. – le pidió el chico. Lily sonrió.

- De acuerdo, si insistes…

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y Lily tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

- Me comprometo a ayudarte a convertirte de nuevo en una persona – le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Menuda estupidez – soltó él, mirando hacia atrás. Hannah no aparecía y no le parecía bien hablar tanto con Lily, ya que con ella parecía demasiado fácil sacar su lado más bueno.

- No es ninguna estupidez, ¿sabes? Tal vez deberías pensar en que en estos dos últimos años te has comportado como un imbécil – le dijo la pelirroja con dureza.

- Vaya, gracias. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en la vida – le respondió él con sorna. Esperó a que su acompañante le contestase o le dijera algo, pero Lily permaneció callada y caminando. Parecía enfadada, y seguramente estaba en lo cierto. - ¿Y qué pedirías a cambio? – preguntó Scorpius, intentando continuar aquella conversación.

- No mucho, solo te iba a pedir unas clases particulares de Pociones. – le contestó ella, fríamente. – Pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no te interesa, así que no te preocupes.

En ese momento apareció Hannah con una sonrisa, traía del brazo a un chico de pelo color castaño y ojos de una tonalidad dorada. Bastante guapo, y de la misma edad que Scorpius. Era Richard.

- He traído a Richard, ya sabéis, para que sea un paseo en plan parejitas y ese tipo de cosas – dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa.

- Hola Lily – le saludó Richard.

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa no muy convencida. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estáis saliendo? – preguntó a ambos.

- No – contestó Lily con rapidez.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que algún día no vaya a ser así – intervino Richard pasándole el brazo por el hombro - ¿No es cierto Lily?

- Eh… ¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento? – preguntó la pelirroja, algo incómoda.

Scorpius miró a escondidas a Lily y ella también lo hizo, pero después desvió la mirada hacia las primeras casas de Hogsmeade.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 Calidez

**CAPÍTULO 4.** Calidez

Aquel fin de semana pasó a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. El comienzo de la nueva semana llegó. Lily salió del aula de Pociones, totalmente abatida junto con Bonnie y Hannah, las cuales no estaban tampoco muy contentas, pero por otras razones.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Lily.

- Me pasa que gracias a ti he pasado un fin de semana horrible pensando en Albus – respondió Bonnie.

- ¿Qué, por mi culpa? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! Fue él el que vino a hablar con nosotras – se defendió la pelirroja.

- Sí, pero me dejasteis sola, y eso llevó a que me estuviera preguntando durante todo el camino que si me pasaba algo. ¡Qué si me pasaba algo! Tiene gracia, ¿no? ¿Se hace el idiota o lo es? Porque me gustaría saberlo.

Lily negó con la cabeza, riendo. Acto seguido miró a Hannah.

- ¿Y a ti? – le preguntó a la rubia.

- Scorpius no me ha hecho caso desde que fuimos a Hogsmeade. Y no solo eso, sino que en el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo, me dijo que no quería que me hiciera falsas ilusiones, que yo para él solo era una amiga.

Lily se quedó sorprendida, y no puedo evitar sentir cierta alegría en su interior.

- ¿Sabes? Puede que sea lo mejor Hannah, Malfoy sigue sin darme buena espina – le comentó la pelirroja mientras salían de las mazmorras. Bonnie la miró de reojo con una mueca divertida. Lily la ignoró. - ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

- Nada, en realidad ya me da igual. Total, era un capricho – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo que yo decía.

En ese momento apareció Scorpius por detrás de las tres.

- Potter – pronunció, asustando a las tres amigas y logrando que pegaran un brinco y se dieran la vuelta a la vez.

- ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! – exclamó Bonnie, divertida.

- ¿Qué quieres Scorpius? – preguntó Hannah, cruzándose de brazos – Ya te he dicho que lo mejor era que cada uno fuera por su lado.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo el rubio – En realidad venía a hablar con ella – murmuró, señalando a Lily.

Hannah puso mala cara y se dirigió al Gran Comedor seguida por Bonnie. Lily intentó mantener la compostura y mostrarse seria y enfadada, como la última vez.

- ¿Qué?

- Acepto.

- ¿Qué aceptas? – preguntó la pelirroja, desconcertada.

- Acepto a darte clases particulares de Pociones, pero no a que me conviertas en una persona – le contestó el rubio.

- Pero… Eso no es justo – se quejó Lily.

- Para mí sí lo es. Te espero después de la última hora en la biblioteca. – Scorpius comenzó a subir las escaleras de mármol, pero después se giró y la miró – Y, por cierto, Hannah nunca me ha interesado.

Scorpius subió las escaleras con su habitual forma de caminar y cuando desapareció de la vista, Lily dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

El día, para decepción de Lily, pasó extremadamente lento. Tras la última hora de clases de aquel día, las tres chicas salieron del aula de Encantamientos. La pelirroja sentía algo en su estómago que sólo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa.

- Voy a hablar con McGonagall – soltó Hannah de pronto, sacando a Lily de su trance.

- ¿Para qué? – le preguntó Bonnie, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es sobre mis notas, están bajando y no me gusta nada – replicó la rubia.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Si eres la que saca la máxima nota en la mayoría de las asignaturas. – dijo la morena, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Aun así, siempre es mejor prevenir que curar – y acto seguido, Hannah se fue a toda velocidad.

Lily se quedó pensando en la frase de Hannah, tenía muchísima razón. ¿Y si aquella tarde con Malfoy solo empeoraba las cosas? Podía acabar muy bien, o muy mal, pero ambas consecuencias serían malas para ella. Sabía que se estaba portado como una niña encaprichada, pero no podía evitarlo. Ante todo, quería hacer razonar al chico, explorar más profundamente en su interior y sacar la conclusión y el porqué de su cambio tan radical.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – le dijo Bonnie de repente, llamando su atención.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es sobre él, y ya sabes a quién me refiero.

Lily se mordió el labio y miró a Bonnie, que la miraba con su mirada habitual, una mirada muy intimidante.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿De verdad vas a recaer? Quiero decir, cuando dejó de hablarle a tu hermano y separarse un poco de vuestra familia lo pasasteis muy mal. James lo mataría si estuviera aquí.

- James siempre ha sido muy impulsivo, no piensa con claridad en ciertos momentos – dijo Lily.

- Los tres sois iguales – reflexionó Bonnie – pero ésa no es la cuestión Lily. Sé que estás enamorada de él, y tú también lo sabes solo que no quieres admitirlo por una cuestión de orgullo y principios, pero por lo menos dime qué piensas hacer…

Lily resopló, a ella no podía engañarla. Se conocían desde pequeñas, sus madres; Ginny y Megan, habían sido amigas de toda la vida, al igual que ellas mismas. Se conocían como dos hermanas, así que decidió contarle la verdad.

- Mira, no te lo niego, ¿vale? Él… Bueno, yo… Siento algo por él pero, aun no sé lo que es.

- Si sientes algo por él, está claro de lo que se trata. Estás enamorada Lily, acéptalo, ¿qué ganas con ocultarlo?

- Vale, estoy enamorada de él, ¿contenta? – soltó por fin.

- Por supuesto. Aunque si te soy sincera tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo se puede estar enamorada de alguien que no tiene sentimientos? – le preguntó.

Lily se quedó callada. Bonnie siempre había sido muy directa, por un lado era bueno pero por otro todo lo contrario.

- No lo sé Bonnie, no lo sé. Es lo que esto tratando de averiguar, me gustaría ayudarle a cambiar otra vez. Él antes no era así, ¡hasta tú decías hace unos años que parecía una buena persona!

- Sí, pero la gente cambia Lily, y él lo ha hecho.

Lily se encogió, su amiga tenía toda la razón pero no se la quería dar. Le dijo que se iba a la biblioteca, que había quedado con él allí, y después de que Bonnie hiciera una mueca de desagrado, se marchó.

Cuando entró, lo vio en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca, al lado de una ventana por la que entraba los rayos del luminoso sol, solo que él estaba en el lado donde descansaba la sombra. Lily se acercó refunfuñando.

- ¿Sabes? El sol no es malo – dijo, sentándose a su lado. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

- Me gusta más la oscuridad, a decir verdad – le contestó.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Has traído tu libro de Pociones? – le preguntó el rubio, cambiando de tema.

Lily sacó de su mochila el pesado libro y lo colocó encima de la mesa, en un lugar donde ambos pudieran leer y trabajar con facilidad.

- Me pregunto por qué no le has pedido ayudar con la asignatura a tu hermano en vez de a mí – susurró el rubio, abriendo el libro. Lily se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó a su pregunta. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se moría de ganas de pasar aunque solo fueran cinco minutos junto a él? – No le gustaría nada que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

- Sinceramente me da igual. Yo no tengo nada que ver en vuestras peleas tontas, así que, me mantengo al margen si no te importa – le dijo.

Lily miró cómo Scorpius pasaba las hojas del libro hasta llegar a la que Lily estaba estudiando en ese momento. Se centró en el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, negro pero realmente bonito. Acercó su mano con cuidado y lo tocó, Scorpius se detuvo para observar por qué lo tocaba.

- ¿Significa algo? – le preguntó Lily, mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

- No, bueno sí, es de mi familia, todos tenemos uno – le respondió.

- Seguro que sois una familia estupenda – le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo con ternura.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo bonito que era aquel color miel que desprendían. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con fuerza, no pensaba apartarla, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen levemente. Él alzó una mano con cuidado y le acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad.

- Eres tan cálida… - le susurró el rubio, mirándola de una forma diferente.

Lily sintió cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin querer pensar en las consecuencias que podrían traer su acción, se acercó un poco más a él. Pero fue lo que peor pudo hacer. Scorpius se separó de ella con rapidez, dejando de acariciarla y conservando su postura inicial, frente al libro de Pociones.

Lily hizo una pequeña mueca y se mordió el labio, era uno de esos momentos en los que tu voz no tenía ninguna palabra que decir.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 Disculpa

**CAPÍTULO 5**. Disculpa

- No sé qué estoy haciendo – dijo Scorpius, negando con la cabeza.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta.

- Vaya, discúlpame si no soy tan guapa como el resto de las chicas – se quejó Lily, enfadada. Scorpius la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No seas ridícula – le dijo.

- Genial, aparte de fea, también soy ridícula, ¿algo más? – le preguntó.

- Y sigues siendo más ridícula aun.

La pelirroja quedó abatida.

- Mira no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo enseñándote Pociones, pídele ayuda a tu hermano, que para eso está – replicó, levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la biblioteca. Lily se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, boquiabierta y con una ira contenida.

Scorpius se dirigió a su Sala Común, y una vez allí se dejó caer sobre el sofá frente al fuego de la chimenea. Cerró los ojos, intentando en vano tratar de quitarse de su mente el nombre de Lily, pero le resultaba imposible. No sabía por qué había actuado así, era como si no hubiera podido separarse de ella, necesitaba acercarse y sentirla más cerca.

Resopló cuando recordó el aroma que desprendía su pelo y las pecas de sus mejillas.

- No puede estar pasándome esto a mí – murmuró, pasándose la mano por la cara – solo es una chica, nada más. No puede intimidarte tanto Scorpius, además es una Potter.

Miró al fuego, y una voz fugaz dentro de su cabeza le preguntó que qué importaba que fuese una Potter. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos e intentando echar una cabezada.

Lily pasó por el hueco del Retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró a la Sala Común, donde Hannah y Bonnie estaban sentadas en una mesa. La rubia le explicaba un ejercicio algo difícil Transformaciones.

La pelirroja dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, sus amigas levantaron la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Hannah.

- Con Malfoy – dijo Lily, temiendo que su amiga se enfadara, pero aun así prefería decirle la verdad.

- ¿Y eso? – le volvió a preguntar la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿La verdad? Le pedí ayuda con Pociones, no te importa, ¿no?

Hannah la miró, y después se rió.

- Te gusta Scorpius, ¿verdad? – le dijo, riendo.

- Por fin alguien más que se da cuenta, creía que yo era la única – dijo Bonnie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Lily.

- No sé – contestó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. – No me voy a enfadar Lily, Scorpius sólo era un capricho que me quería dar, pero si tú estás enamorada de él claro que no me voy a meter ahí.

- No estoy enamorada de él – dijo la pelirroja, suspirando.

- Cree no estarlo – rectificó Bonnie.

- Vaya, y yo me entero ahora… - murmuró la rubia.

Lily hizo una mueca.

- De todas formas, él y yo nunca vamos a tener nada – dijo Lily.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Hannah.

- Acaba de decirme que no va a perder nunca más su valioso tiempo conmigo – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Un sinónimo de que lo deje en paz.

- ¿Y piensas hacerle caso? – dijo la rubia, sonriendo – Tú nunca te das por vencida Lily, si te gusta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Bonnie miró boquiabierta a sus amigas, cerró su libro de Transformaciones y tomó aire.

- ¿Estáis bien de la cabeza? ¿Tengo que recordar que es un Malfoy? – preguntó con cierta ironía la morena.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo un Malfoy? Precisamente yo a Scorpius no le veo nada malo – dijo con una sonrisa pícara la rubia. A Lily se le escapó una sonrisa.

Bonnie se volvió hacia Lily, ya que Hannah no entraba en razón.

- Lily, Malfoy dejó de hablarle a Albus así porque así, y creo que estamos de acuerdo en que obró mal en cuanto a eso – dijo Bonnie.

- No lo niego – dijo Lily – pero yo ahí no tengo nada que ver. De todas formas, no le pienso volver a hablar, ¡es tan desesperante hablar con él! Nunca podremos hablar de forma civilizada.

Una mañana, las chicas se encaminaban hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida después de una desastrosa clase de Pociones, por lo menos para Lily, que no paraba de quejarse poniendo excusas como que su caldero estaba más sucio y era diferente al de los demás. En la puerta del comedor, se encontraron con Scorpius, que como era habitual, se dirigía a éste solo.

A sorpresa de las tres, el rubio llamó a Lily.

- Potter, ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó fríamente, dirigiéndole su mirada gélida.

Hannah empujó a Bonnie hacia el comedor mientras Lily las miraba.

- En realidad no creo que sea buena idea, si no te importa… - Lily dio dos pasos hacia el Gran Comedor pero Scorpius la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

- Por favor, solo será un momento – le dijo.

Lily frunció el ceño y se soltó de su mano. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

- Siento lo del otro día – le soltó Scorpius. – No quiero decir que no seas una ridícula, pero me comporté de una forma un poco…

- ¿Tú disculpándote? – Preguntó la pelirroja – No lo dices de verdad Malfoy, y lo sabes.

- Me estoy disculpando Potter – le contestó el rubio entre dientes.

- No acepto tus disculpas. – Le dijo Lily, con el rostro serio – Porque estoy harta y cansada de que me trates como a una idiota, puede que tú no tengas sentimientos pero yo sí. Trataba de acercarme a ti, de, no sé, ser tu amiga y de quitarte aunque fuera por unas pocas horas ese escudo que tienes con la gente que intenta conocerte.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero luego miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿No podrías haber sido por una vez en la vida una persona amable y agradable? – Lily se acercó un poco más a él y le cogió la cabeza, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos – Cuando estés hablando conmigo no mires para otro lado, ¿quieres? Es algo que me pone de los nervios. – Lily suspiró y continuó hablando – Entiendo que tengas ese escudo con la mayoría de la gente que hay aquí, pero conmigo no funciona, ¿sabes?

El rubio sintió su aliento cada más cerca de él, tragó saliva.

- Y me importa un pepino si me dices que te deje en paz, me insultas o me tratas mal, no voy a ir llorando por los rincones Malfoy, no soy como el resto de personas a las que tratas mal. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo dice una persona que no tiene sentimientos, por lo menos de momento.

Scorpius le soltó su mano de su cara y se la bajó con suavidad.

- Supongo que ya está todo hablado, entonces – dijo Lily, deseando pegarle para ver si reaccionaba. - ¿No dices nada? – La pelirroja esperó a que contestara, pero Scorpius no dijo nada – Bah.

Lily se dispuso a entrar en el Gran Comedor pero Scorpius la detuvo de nuevo cogiéndola del brazo.

- Perdóname por lo de la otra vez, de verdad, lo digo en serio.

Scorpius la miraba a los ojos, como ella le había pedido. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. El rubio, en vez de cogerle el brazo, bajó su mano hasta la de ella y se la agarró con suavidad, la arrastró hasta él y quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Los labios de Scorpius se torcieron levemente, lo que Lily entendió por una sonrisa, que esta vez parecía de verdad. Lily tuvo que alzar un poco con la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos directamente, ya que el rubio le sacaba una cabeza.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? – le preguntó la pelirroja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Scorpius rió, con esa sonrisa que él poseía, no ancha, ni grande, sino pequeña, pero encantadora, como si tuviera cierta timidez.

- Acabar lo que empezamos la otra vez…

El rubio posó su mano en la espalda de Lily y con la otra le quitó el pelo de la cara, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja. Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que rozó los labios de la pelirroja con suavidad.

Lily entreabrió los labios para permitir que Scorpius profundizara aquel beso tan esperado. Se puso de puntillas, y agarrándole el pelo con lujuria, le respondió al beso con una pasión desenfrenada.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 Mucho, bastante y demasiado

**CAPÍTULO 6. **Mucho, bastante y demasiado

Al cabo de unos segundos, Lily separó sus labios de los del chico y sin abrir los ojos, respiró profundamente.

Scorpius, por el contrario sí los abrió, y la observó mientras ella, al parecer, reflexionaba con los ojos cerrados. Y eso a él le gustó, le gustó cómo pensaba con los ojos cerrados, como una niña pequeña.

Lily abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- ¿Has visto cómo no ha sido tan malo? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Sí ha sido malo – le contestó él.

Lily se quedó estupefacta, Scorpius al ver que Lily lo había entendido mal, continuó hablando.

- Quiero decir que esto no está bien, no que el beso no lo haya estado – aclaró.

- Ya empezamos – replicó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. – Solo ha sido un beso, no es para tanto.

- Pero no te hagas ilusiones Potter, que te haya besado no quiere decir que me gustes – le dijo Scorpius, seriamente.

Lily lo miró con los labios fruncidos, cerró las manos en puños e intentó controlarse.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre lo estropeas todo.

Lily entró al Gran Comedor mientras Scorpius la seguía con la mirada. La pelirroja se sentó con sus amigas y comenzó a comer sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de las dos. El rubio se dirigió a su mesa, y apartado y solo, como era normal, empezó a comer.

Al cabo de una semana, las tres chicas salieron de la Sala Común, como siempre, Lily encabezaba el trío, y permanecía callada mientras andaban. Esa tarde habían decidido pasarla frente al lago después de comer.

- Sigue igual, por lo que veo – le susurró Hannah a Bonnie, camino al Gran Comedor.

- Está de malhumor todos los días, ya sabes que Lily es muy bipolar. – le dijo Bonnie.

Las tres se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente y comenzaron a servirse.

- Deja de mirarlo – le dijo Hannah, dándole un codazo.

- No lo estoy mirando – aclaró la pelirroja.

- Oh, no, claro que no. Sólo tus ojos se desvían por casualidad y sin querer – ironizó Bonnie.

- Me besó – murmuró Lily, soltándolo como si fuera algo normal y corriente. Hannah y Bonnie se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Bonnie.

- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo besa? Dicen que muy bien… - comentó Hannah.

- ¿Cómo fue? – repitió Lily – Pues PERFECTO en un principio, desde luego para besar no es nada distante, ni frío, ni como es él habitualmente. Y besa… uf, demasiado bien, creo que ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Bonnie hizo una mueca y Hannah sonrió entusiasmada.

- Y… ¿te tocó? – preguntó Bonnie.

- ¡Bonnie! – exclamó Hannah, mirándola incrédula.

- ¿Qué? Es un dato importante…

- Sólo me agarró de la espalda, nada más allá. ¡Tú como siempre pensando en lo mismo Bonnie! – exclamó Lily, sonriendo.

- Está mirando – susurró Hannah.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las otras dos a la vez, bajando la voz.

- Scorpius, te está mirando desde su mesa – murmuró.

Lily, ni corta ni perezosa, alzó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. Pero él tampoco apartó su mirada, tan solo le dijo con el dedo que se acercara a él. Ella, sin sonreír negó con la cabeza y le sacó el dedo (NA: Creo que ya todos sabemos cuál), pero para disgusto de ella, a él no le afectó en absoluto, sino que sonrió.

A Lily le dieron ganas de estrujar su cuello.

- Es imposible – dijo.

Pero Lily tuvo una idea.

- Bonnie – la llamó, la morena la miró - ¿aún tienes ese libro de pociones avanzadas?

- Claro, lo guardé por si lo necesitamos en alguna ocasión – contestó Bonnie, sonriente. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nos podríamos meter en un buen lío por eso – intervino Hannah – no deberíamos hacerlo.

- No seas aguafiestas Hannah – le pidió Bonnie, que era experta en meterse en líos. - ¿A quién se lo hacemos esta vez? – preguntó.

- Esta vez va para él en particular – susurró la pelirroja – o sea que me concierne a mí, pero necesito vuestra ayuda, la verdad.

- Cuenta con nosotras – dijo la morena.

- Bien, entonces escuchadme…

Las chicas juntaron las cabezas y comenzaron a planear su plan. Aquella misma noche, Hannah entró en el Gran Comedor y con paso decidido, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Una vez hubo encontrado a Scorpius, se sentó a su lado.

- Me gustaría cenar con tranquilidad, si no te importa…

- No seas grosero Scorpius, no me voy a ir hasta que no hablemos – dijo con tono decidido la rubia.

- ¿No había quedado todo aclarado hace semanas? – preguntó Scorpius.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo Scorpius, en serio, ¿no te gusto? – le preguntó, señalándose a sí misma. Scorpius miró de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily hablaba animadamente con Bonnie.

- No, no me gustas. No eres mi tipo, lo siento – se disculpó, sin sentirlo realmente.

- Ah, pero Lily sí es tu tipo, ¿no? ¡La besaste! – exclamó Hannah, consiguiendo que todos los asistentes se enterasen, cosa que no estaba dentro del plan. Albus levantó la cabeza y miró a Scorpius boquiabierto.

- ¿Has besado a mi hermana? – preguntó el moreno, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

Lily tragó saliva y se levantó con torpeza.

- Si vas solo empeorarás las cosas – le dijo Bonnie, deteniéndola.

- Eso no entraba dentro del plan, Hannah no tenía por qué decir nada del beso – dijo Lily, un poco agobiada.

- Ya sabes que a Hannah le gusta jugar bien su papel.

Unos metros más allá…

- A ver chicos, ésta no es la cuestión, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Hannah, entre los dos chicos, separándolos con los brazos – Si no te importa, Albus, estoy arreglando unas cosas con mi novio.

- ¿Tu novio? – Preguntó Albus, incrédulo – O sea, que además juegas con las dos.

Scorpius ni siquiera le contestó.

- Albus… - Hannah lo miró, implorándole con la mirada.

- Vale, ya arreglaremos este asunto en otro momento – murmuró Albus.

- Oh sí, dalo por hecho – le dijo Scorpius, antes de que el moreno se dirigiera a la mesa de Gryffindor y cogiera a su hermana por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia afuera mientras todos los seguían con la mirada.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde estábamos? – preguntó Hannah.

- Hannah, mira… - comenzó Scorpius, no sabía cómo expresarse ya que no solía hacerlo con frecuencia – Lo siento, de verdad. Ni siquiera estábamos juntos, solo fue "un desliz", nada serio. No me gustas, ¿lo entiendes?

- ¡Oh Scorpius! Es justo lo que quería decirte, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Me has ayudado mucho, no quería que estuvieras mal por mi culpa.

Hannah lo abrazó y rápidamente, le cogió un pelo de su cabello.

- Vaya, llego tarde. ¡Hasta luego!

Hannah se fue a toda velocidad mientras Scorpius la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Bonnie se levantó y ambas salieron del Gran Comedor triunfantes.

- Dame un porqué razonable para que Scorpius te besara, porque no logro entenderlo – dijo Albus, juntando las manos. Él y Lily estaban sentados en las escaleras de mármol. Hannah y Bonnie aparecieron.

- ¿Vienes Lily? – le preguntó Bonnie, subiendo un peldaño.

- Dadme dos minutos y enseguida subo – le contestó.

Bonnie y Hannah subieron las escaleras, mientras Albus seguía con la mirada a la primera.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves con ella? ¡La sigues queriendo! – exclamó Lily, desesperada.

- Ese no es el punto ahora Lily. Contéstame a lo que te he dicho.

- Fue un error, de verdad. – aclaró Lily, intentando sonar convincente.

- No es por meterme en tu vida privada ni en tus relaciones, ya lo sabes. Es solo que… bueno, ya sabes que Scorpius ha cambiado mucho – dijo.

- Lo sé – repuso Lily, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de explotar. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decir que a ella no la metieran en esos temas?

- Sé que cuando eras pequeña le tenías cierto aprecio, bueno, un aprecio que no le tenías al resto de los chicos… - murmuró el moreno.

- Eso era porque siempre lo traías a casa, pero nada más. Era una niña y ahora tengo quince años, ¡ni que estuviera enamorada de él!

Lily sintió una punzada en el estómago. Sí que lo estaba, y mucho, bastante, demasiado. Pero Albus creyó en sus palabras y con eso, se tranquilizó.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 Dulce Venganza

CAPÍTULO 7. Dulce Venganza

- Sinceramente, creo que esto es una locura – dijo Hannah, nerviosa, mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

- ¡No me dejas concentrarme! – se quejó Bonnie. El trío estaba sentado alrededor de un caldero en una de las aulas de prácticas.

- No pensáis con la cabeza – repuso la rubia, mientras Lily le dictaba a Bonnie los ingredientes. – Ya lo hicimos una vez, creo que no deberíamos tentar la suerte.

- Shh – intervino Lily, llevándose un dedo a los labios – Tenemos que terminarla cuanto antes.

- Bien, ya está casi todo, falta el pelo, alabado sea quién inventó esta poción tan eficaz, rápida y necesaria – dijo Bonnie, sonriendo.

- Deberías saber quién la inventó a decir verdad, ya que lo preguntará Slughorn en el próximo examen – le dijo la rubia. Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily extrajo una botellita de su túnica donde se encontraba el pelo de Scorpius y lo arrojó a la poción que contenía el caldero. Sonó como si hubiera explotado un petardo pequeñísimo, como una piedra al chocar contra el sueño. El pelo había desaparecido.

- Nos podrían expulsar – dijo Hannah, de nuevo.

- Será la última vez, de verdad – le prometió Lily, no muy segura de lo que decía.

- Yo no lo prometo, para nada. Podríamos necesitar hacer esta poción en alguna ocasión – dijo Bonnie. – He traído tres botellitas, una para cada una, para que siempre las llevemos a mano por si las necesitamos.

- Estás chiflada, ¿para qué querríamos vengarnos nosotras de Scorpius? – repuso la rubia, cogiendo su botellita y guardándosela en la túnica.

- Quién sabe – contestó la morena, sonriendo con malicia.

Lily cogió la suya y se levantó de la silla.

- Voy a hacerlo ya – dijo, decidida.

- ¿Te acompañamos? – le preguntó Bonnie.

- No, no hace falta. Vosotras eliminad las pruebas. – contestó, saliendo del aula.

- Lo que se traduce a hacer el trabajo sucio – dijo la morena.

La pelirroja entró con paso decidido al Gran Comedor, y, como si estuviera dando un tranquilo paseo, se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras Scorpius la seguía con la mirada.

Lily se sentó al lado de un chico que a menudo la molestaba, algo así como una especie de admirador que nunca la dejaba en paz.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó el chico de pelo castaño y de ojos marrones.

- Hola Andrew – le saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué has venido? – le preguntó Andrew, mientras se le trababan las palabras en la boca.

- ¿No puedo venir a saludarte? – le preguntó Lily con inocencia.

- S-sí, claro – le respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

- ¿Me das un trago? – le preguntó Lily, señalando a su copa.

- ¡S-sí!

Lily le sonrió y cogió su copa para darle un sorbo. Cuando Andrew siguió comiendo, algo torpe, la pelirroja aprovechó y echó unas cuantas gotas de poción en la bebida.

- Gracias – le dijo Lily, dejándole la copa a su lado. – Ya puedes beber – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No tengo sed, pero gracias – le contestó Andrew mirándola embobado. Lily se aclaró la garganta.

- Oh venga, seguro que sí tienes – dijo la pelirroja, impacientándose.

- No, de verdad que no, pero gracias Lily, eres de lo mejor que hay.

Lily frunció los labios, cogió la copa y le dio de beber a Andrew por la fuerza. Éste se atragantó al principio pero después bebió.

- N-no hacía falta, pero gracias – le contestó, sin entender nada.

- De nada – le dijo la otra con una sonrisa, y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla. Andrew se ruborizó mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él para preguntarle y Lily se alejaba de ellos. Scorpius, que había visto la escena boquiabierto, se levantó con rapidez y alcanzó a Lily cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – le preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué hacías con ese pobre chico? ¿No crees que no se merece que juegues de esa forma con él? – dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos y riendo. A Lily le molestó que en realidad se lo tomara a risa y no estuviera celoso.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que estoy jugando con él y que no me gusta de verdad? – le preguntó Lily, dándole de su propia medicina.

La sonrisa del rostro de Scorpius se borró de inmediato.

- Oh venga, ahora no me vengas con que te gusta ése.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Scorpius frunció el ceño, se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

- Te mueres por mí, Potter, no hace falta que finjas que te gusta cualquier otro.

Lily soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que te lo tienes demasiado creído. Puede que muchas chicas se mueran por ti, pero yo no estoy en ese saco de idiotas.

Lily se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de mármol. Scorpius se quedó mirándola.

- ¡SCORPIUS! – gritó una voz masculina, abriendo de par en par las puertas del Gran Comedor. El rubio giró para ver quién le había llamado. - ¡SCORPIUS, CARIÑO!

Era Andrew, que llevaba una rosa en la mano y sonreía de oreja a oreja, dando hasta miedo. El chico de pelo castaño comenzó a andar con paso decidido hacia Scorpius, éste subió corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Scorpius, no corras, yo te quiero Scorpius!

A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius caminaba con los puños cerrados hacia su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Andrew revoloteaba a su alrededor, declarándole su amor cada cinco minutos. Todos los que contemplaban la escena no podían evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- Me las vas a pagar, Potter, me las vas a pagar… - susurró el rubio.

En otro pasillo del castillo, las tres chicas caminaban hacia su clase de Transformaciones.

- ¿Habrá surgido efecto la poción? – preguntó Bonnie, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Claro que ha surgido efecto! Por dos razones – aclaró Hannah – una de ellas porque la hemos preparado nosotras y otra porque todo el colegio está hablando de ello.

Lily tragó saliva. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Scorpius no se enterara de quién había sido. Lo conocía demasiado para saber lo enfadado que se ponía cuando estaba cabreado.

- ¿Se habrá enfadado mucho? – preguntó Lily, tocándose la túnica nerviosa.

- Es Malfoy, ¿acaso él en algún momento no está enfadado? – preguntó Bonnie, con su típico tono de ironía. – Ahora no te querrás echar atrás, ¿no?

- No, claro que no. Es solo que…

- Entonces deja de pensar en ello y vamos, la clase va a comenzar.

Tras pasar un largo día lleno de intentos por no cruzarse con Scorpius, Lily respiró aliviada cuando llegó a la Sala Común sana y salva, tras el entrenamiento matutino de Quidditch.

- Por lo que veo estás entera, no te falta nada – le dijo Bonnie, que estaba en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea con un libro sobre las piernas.

- ¿Qué haces tú con un libro un jueves a las 9 de la noche? – Le preguntó Lily, perpleja - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente, gracias.

Lily se sentó en el sofá que se hallaba al lado de la morena.

- ¿Sabes? Es raro, pero tengo un gran remordimiento de conciencia. – susurró Lily, observando cómo las últimas personas que quedaban en la Sala Común subían la escalera de caracol hacia los dormitorios.

- ¿Por Malfoy? ¡Venga ya!

Lily se rascó el cuello, nerviosa.

- Mira, es guapo y todo eso, vale… Entiendo que te llame la atención, pero, ¡su cerebro será como el de un mosquito! – exclamó.

Lily negó con la cabeza riendo.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 Guerra nevada

CAPÍTULO 8. Guerra nevada

Aquel sábado marcaba el comienzo del mes de diciembre debido a que una suave capa de nieve cubría el suelo de los terrenos.

- ¿Dónde está Hannah? – le preguntó Lily a Bonnie, la morena se encogió de hombros.

- Maquillándose, tal vez. Es Hannah.

Lily ojeó rápidamente a los alumnos que se encontraban junto a las puertas de roble del castillo, buscando a Scorpius con los ojos. Era raro, ya que no se encontraba por ningún lado. Se preguntó si él pasaba de ir a Hogsmeade y prefería quedarse en el castillo, con el fuego de las chimeneas calentándole las manos.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo la rubia, anunciando su llegada.

- Entonces, vamos.

Pero cuando las chicas dieron el primer paso, alguien detuvo a Lily cogiéndola del brazo. Esta se giró y vio que se trataba de Scorpius. Detrás de él, se encontraba Andrew arrodillado y ofreciéndole una flor un poco mustia. Bonnie y Hannah se rieron pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Scorpius las miraba de una manera tajante.

- No ibas a poder evitarme ni esconderte de mí toda la semana, ¿lo sabías, no? – le dijo Scorpius a Lily, que se soltó de su mano y se arregló la manga del abrigo.

- No sabía que tenías novio Scorpius, hacéis muy buena pareja – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa – qué adorable.

Scorpius dio un paso pero Lily se interpuso poniéndose delante de Bonnie y deteniendo al rubio.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces? – le preguntó Lily, algo incrédula por el comportamiento de Scorpius. No podía, o más bien no quería creer que llegara a tanto.

- Mejor nos vamos – dijo Hannah – Lily te esperamos en Las Tres Escobas. – la pelirroja la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Podéis llevaros a Andrew, por favor? – Les pidió Lily – No creo que sea bueno tenerlo aquí.

Hannah y Bonnie cogieron cada una por un brazo a Andrew y lo levantaron.

- Vamos Andrew – dijo Hannah, haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarlo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el castaño - ¡Yo quiero estar con mi queridín!

- Enseguida estarás con él – le dijo Bonnie – aunque la verdad, no entiendo cómo te puede gustar un idiota como ése – la morena le echó una fría mirada a Scorpius.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, Scorpius miró a Lily con una mirada que inspiraba miedo.

- Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que te sobrepases con cualquiera de mis amigas – le previno Lily - ¡fuiste hacia ella como si…!

- Ella fue la que tentó su suerte, tendría que haber cerrado la boca – le contestó él, con las manos cerradas en puños.

- Si es así supongo que a mí también me tendrás que pegar, o lo que sea que fueras a hacer. – dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos sin desviar su mirada de la de él ni moverse.

Scorpius la miró pero no la tocó.

- Vamos, ¿me vas a pegar o no? Estoy esperando.

El rubio abrió los puños y extendió las manos y los dedos.

- No te voy a pegar Potter – susurró él. Todos habían partido ya hacia Hogsmeade, solo habían alumnos que cursaran primero o segundo, otros de sexto que no venían tan atractivas las salidas y preferían quedarse a estudiar, y finalmente, parejas de enamoradas de séptimo que aprovechaban el poco ruido y el menor bullicio que había cuando se encontraban los alumnos de todos los cursos en el castillo.

Lily lo miró, y emprendió el camino pero Scorpius la llamó.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le preguntó.

- A Hogsmeade, con mis amigas – le contestó, enfatizando la última parte de la frase.

- Aun no he acabado. – le dijo, siguiéndola – Sé que has sido tú la que ha hecho lo del imbécil ese.

- No es mi culpa si eres tan atractivo y Andrew se ha fijado en ti.

En el rostro de Scorpius había tal enfado que a Lily le dio miedo y comenzó a aligerar el paso hasta comenzar a correr. Pero Scorpius era más rápido que ella y la alcanzó consiguiendo que ambos se cayeran sobre la nieve.

Lily no podía creer que se estuviera comportando como una niña por su culpa. Comenzó a gatear aceleradamente pero Scorpius la agarró de un pie, por lo que Lily volvió a caer.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó, intentado zafarse de él.

Lily agarró su varita, que sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón y la dirigió contra la mano de Scorpius. Recibió unas chispas que sonaron como si hubieran quemado levemente a Scorpius, y así fue. El rubio retiró su mano y Lily consiguió ponerse de pie. El rubio sacó su varita y señaló a Lily.

- ¡Detente! – le gritó a Lily, pero la pelirroja corría sin mirar atrás.

Scorpius tragó saliva. No podía, no podía lanzarle ningún hechizo, era superior a sus fuerzas. No podía herir a Lily. Así que volvió a correr hacia ella y ambos cayeron de nuevo hacia el suelo.

- ¡Déjame en paz Malfoy! – le gritó Lily.

A Lily se le cayó la varita de la mano y Scorpius la agarró. El rubio se colocó encima de ella para que no pudiera escapar.

- Ahora que no tienes la varita, ¿no eres tan valiente, verdad? – le dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa en los labios. Lily le dio una patada en sus… bueno, ya sabéis dónde. El rubio cayó a un lado gimiendo de dolor y Lily se colocó encima de él.

- Ya lo creo que sí. No me hace falta una varita.

Lily comenzó a pegarle, pero su fuerza no era la suficiente para herir a un hombre. Aun así, no quería hacerle demasiado daño.

- Devuélveme mi varita – le gritó la pelirroja.

- Deshaz lo que has hecho con el idiota ese – le gritó Scorpius, que ya se había recuperado, y rodando, se colocó encima de Lily.

- Necesito mi varita para deshacerlo imbécil – le dijo Lily, que ahora se hallaba debajo de Scorpius.

- Mira Lily, no soy tan idiota, es una poción y lo único que tienes que hacer es el antídoto.

Lily se quedó paralizada. Scorpius la había llamado por su nombre, y había sonado genial con el tono de su voz, le había gustado.

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Lily? – le preguntó la pelirroja, en un tono diferente al de antes y algo más relajada.

Scorpius la miró, negando con la cabeza, aun enfadado. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

- Deshazlo, ¿quieres? No puedo tener a ese idiota todo el día detrás de mí, la gente se piensa que estamos juntos. – dijo Scorpius, exasperado.

- Ése no es mi problema – le dijo Lily.

- Ya lo creo que sí, tú y tus amiguitas habéis estado jugando a las cocinitas y ahora tenéis que arreglarlo, ¡hoy mismo! ¿No decías que no se te daba bien Pociones?

- Esa poción la llevamos preparando desde primero – le respondió Lily. - ¿Te importa quitarte de encima? No tienes el peso de una pluma, ¿sabes?

- Tú por el contrario sí.

Pero Scorpius no se quitó, ambos se miraban fijamente sin mediar palabra.

- Mira, los efectos se van mañana, solo es hasta el domingo.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Qué sí! ¿Acaso te he dado motivos para que no me creas? – le preguntó Lily. Scorpius la miró con las cejas alzadas. La pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

- Eres TAN infantil – exclamó Scorpius, suspirando.

- Al menos no soy una amargada como tú.

Scorpius, que seguía sin levantarse, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia su derecha. Alrededor de ellos había un grupo de estudiantes de primer y segundo curso, que los observaban sin decir nada, esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara. Lily también se dio cuenta.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – les gritó el rubio. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Disculpadle, es un grosero – dijo Lily mientras los niños se iban.

Scorpius puso su mano sobre la boca de Lily para que no hablara, ésta comenzó a patalear.

- Así mucho mejor – le dijo Scorpius. – Y ahora… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, cómo me vas a pagar lo que has hecho?

Pero alguien carraspeó a su lado. Era la profesora McGonagall, también directora.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? – les preguntó la mujer. Lily aprovechó que Scorpius se había distraído y le mordió la mano.

- ¡Au! – Exclamó Scorpius - ¡Primero me quemas y ahora me muerdes!

Lily se levantó como pudo y se colocó frente a la profesora McGonagall.

- Profesora, ¡este idiota…!

- No, no. Ni se te ocurra ahora inventarte cualquier cosa para culparme a mí de todo, ¡sabes que tú…!

- ¡Callaos los dos! – gritó McGonagall. – Potter y Malfoy, a mi despacho.


End file.
